


5 times Dream said I Love You + the 1 time George said it back

by Dhyrbfyty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Temporary Character Death, still don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhyrbfyty/pseuds/Dhyrbfyty
Summary: Title is pretty self-explanatory
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 393





	1. One

Socked feet padding across the wooden floor. It’s dark, well past midnight, no one should be awake. Besides himself, really.

But when he stops at the kitchen, spotting a certain blonde haired man making hot cocoa, he doesn’t mind that he’s not the only one awake.

“George, what are you doing up?” Dream asks quietly when he sees him.

George smirked, moving further into the kitchen. Leaning against the counter by Dream he responded, “I dunno Dream, could ask the same of you.”

Dream let out a quiet laugh, turning back to his drink. 

George takes a closer look at him. He’s in a plain white t-shirt, and a pair of grey sweatpants. His hair sticks out in tufts, disheveled from his slumber. Emerald eyes focused on the cup in his hand.

“You haven’t got your mask on.” George whispered.

Dream brought one hand up to gingerly touch his face. “I guess I don’t. It’s okay though, I trust you.” Dream turns to George and smiled

 _I trust you._ George’s heart swelled with pride. Dream trusted him. He smiled back.

George looks back at where Dream’s working, realizing that he’s now got two cups. He quirks an eyebrow, a slightly confused look gracing his features. 

“It’s for you, dummy.”

 _oh._ He should have realized that. His smile widened a little when Dream handed him the cup. He looked down, realizing it was very much in fact tea, not hot chocolate. As if his smile couldn’t get any bigger.

They stood, back to the counter, quietly drinking, basking in the comfortable silence. Until Dream broke it.

“Do you ever wonder what’s gonna happen?”

George made a questioning noise.

Dream placed his cup down. “What’s gonna happen to this,” he gestured to the kitchen, “To us? How long is this going to last for? Because it seems to good to be true.”

“...”

“I don’t think I’d have made it to where i am now without you guys, you know. You, Sapnap, Bad. Everyone. But, what happens next? When are we gonna wake up and realize that this _was_ too good to be true?”

“...”

“...You’re afraid.”

“I’m terrified.”

George took a long sip of his tea. Placed his empty cup down next to Dream’s.

“I think, we don’t know what’s gonna happen next. And to be honest, I don’t wanna know. I’d much rather live here, in the present, with all of you, then wonder what’ll happen when this ends.”

Dream sighed, a small smile gracing his features. “Yeah, yeah you’re right George. Thanks.”

“Anytime. Now it’s late. I’m heading to bed, I recommend you do the same.” George said, eyeing the bruises beneath Dream’s eyes.

Dream chuckled quietly. “Okay. Gotta be well rested to beat your ass in manhunt again.”

George made his way to the kitchen entrance. “Whatever you say.”

“Goodnight, George. I love you.”

George paused, turned his head to see Dream biting his bottom lip nervously, his face a light shade of pink.

“Goodnight, Dream.”


	2. Two

He should have payed more attention. If he had, he wouldn’t be in this godawful embarrassing situation. 

Dream let out another wheezy laugh, his face once again fully visible. He held George’s leather cap high above his head, well out of George’s reach. 

Sapnap was doubled over on the floor laughing, finding George’s predicament beyond hilarious.

He huffed. “Okay, very funny Dream. Now give me my goddamn hat.” George jumped a little, trying to reach. 

Dream only laughed harder. “Aww, can the wittle baby George not reach his hat?” 

George was not pouting. Not. Pouting. 

Dream took a breath, laughter dying down slightly. Sapnap looked up from his place on the floor in curiosity.

“Tell you what. I’ll give you your hat back, if you say you love me too!” Dream chirped. 

Sapnap turned to look at George.

“I’m not saying that Dream.”

“But why? It’s simple! I’ll say I love you, and you’ll say you love me too. Here, I’ll show you.”

Dream turned to Sapnap. “I love you Sap.”

Sapnap grinned. “Love you too, Dream.”

“See, just like that. I’ll say it first. I love you George!”

Dream turned to George expectantly. He grit his teeth, he just wanted his hat back. “For the last time, I’m not saying it.” 

He missed the look that flashed on Dream’s face. 

Dream mock pouted, jutting out his lower lip and widening his eyes. “Meanie. You act like you don’t love me.”

“Because I don’t okay! Now give me my fucking hat back!”

He felt guilty as soon as he said it. He watched as Dream’s face fell, his eyes gaining a hurt look. Sapnap looked at George with wide eyes, slightly filled with shock and anger.

“Look, Dream I’m sorry I didn’t me-“

“No, no. It’s fine. My fault for making you wanna say it. Here’s uh, here’s your hat back i guess.” Dream cut him off quietly. He painted a small smile on his face, dropping the hat before turning, quickly leaving the room. 

The hat fluttered onto the floor, making a small tap when it fell, mocking him for his mistake.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if these are really short, especially this one.

The only downside of living in their biome was that it was _always_ hot. 

It was particularly sweltering today, making both George and Sapnap nearly die of heatstroke.

Sapnap wiped his forehead with his band again, complaining loudly about the heat. George sipped his drink quietly, condensation running down it onto his fingers.

Dream could only smile in mock pity. Having been born in a desert biome, he was much more accustomed to the heat than their spruce biome blood. 

“Hot, boys?”

They glared at him. His masked face portrayed nothing, but they knew his face was morphed into a smirk under it.

“Shut up, desert boy.” Sapnap sniped.

Dream laughed, a rich and silky sound. “Alright, alright. I’ve got a place for you guys to cool down.”

He stood up, beckoning for the two to follow them. 

They passed through the forest by their home, traveling towards a place only Dream seemed to know of.

Sapnap nor George had ever been in this area of the forest, the trees taller and thicker, a canopy of green leaves overhead. It was dark. 

Until they broke through the tree line, Dream pushing through vines, revealing their secret destination. 

A large lake was in the center of a ring of trees, smaller than the ones in the forest. The leaves were shorter, revealing a balance of shade and sunlight, glinting brightly on the surface of the lake. There were chairs in a shaded area, showing Dream had been here many times before. 

“Welcome to my favorite place,” Dream said cheerfully. “It’s the perfect place for us to cool down.”

Sapnap grinned, sprinting towards the chairs, pulling off his shirt as he went. 

Dream followed after him, carefully taking his mask off and placing it on the chair, stripping into his boxers like Sapnap. 

George’s face heat up, and he turned at the sight of a shirtless Dream.

He moves to the chairs too, opting to keep his clothes on to preserve any dignity he has left.

It wasn’t that he had issues with his body or anything, but watching the other two splash around like buffoons, he decided he was not into it.

Settling down on a chair, he watched as the other two continuously dunked each other, to the point where George thought they were trying to drown.

Dream looked up and over at George as he hefted Sapnap into the air, yelling something out before dunking the younger male.

“I love you George!”

And if either of them claimed he was blushing, he was quick to blow them off, furiously telling them it was the sun.


	4. Four

The sound of the 5th movie of the night played quietly from the TV, illuminating the otherwise pitch black room. All three boys had decided to take a night to relax with each other, letting the stress of the days wash away. And of course they had decided on a Disney movie marathon.

Sapnap had passed out halfway through Frozen, body splayed out on the armchair, leaving Dream and George on the couch.

“This is nice,” Dream said quietly.

George hummed, pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulders. It had been a long time since it was the three of them like this. Being able to be vulnerable and just enjoy the other’s presence. 

Dream covered a yawn with his hand, eyes drooping with exhaustion.

“You’re tired. Go to sleep, Dream.”

“No I’m not.” Dream muttered, head falling forwards before he snapped it back up.

George sighed. “Yeah, and I’m in love with Sapnap.”

“I heard that George!” Sapnap chimed in before falling silent again.

“Dream, I’m serious. Sleep.” George said, sitting up and letting the blanket pool in his lap.

“But I don’t wanna.” Dream whined, falling dramatically onto the arm of the couch.

George sighed again. “You’re acting like a child.”

“You’re a child.”

“I’m older than you.”

“Point still stands.” Dream pouted.

“If you go to sleep, I’ll tell you I love you. Deal?”

Dream’s eyes sparkled. “Sure!” He settled onto the couch, laying his head on a pillow.

“I love you George.” Dream said sleepily.

George stayed quiet.

“Aren’t you gonna say it back?” Dream asked, words slurred with exhaustion.

“Goodnight Dream.” 

“No fair you-“ Dream’s words dropped off as sleep finally overtook him.

George smiled, taking his blanket and draping it over Dream’s body before going to his own room.

And if Dream didn’t remember what happened before he fell asleep, who was George to tell him what had?


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little bit longer! It was personally my favorite chapter to write

It was always a painful thing, respawning. Yes, it was a gift, but it came with a heavy price. They all knew that, and tried to die as little as possible.

The moments leading to and right after death were horrible. Depending on the severity of the death, it could be quick with little pain, or it could kill you from the inside out. It typically took an hour for you to wake up at your last spawnpoint after death. 

So any them dying was not ideal, especially in the Nether, where danger was around every corner. 

George and Dream moved through the halls of the fortress, the nether brick radiating heat.

Blaze rods and Nether Wart were what they were searching for. And maybe some magma cream if they came across any of the fiery cubes.

“I hate this place.” George muttered, eyes moving back and forth nervously. 

Dream chuckled, his diamond axe strapped to his back. “Don’t worry George, if you get scared, I’ll let you hold my hand.”

George huffed, then they fell silent as they walked to the blaze spawner.

Dream stopped suddenly, right before the spawner and George opened his mouth to speak before being shoved around a corner. 

“Wha-“

“Wither skeletons,” Dream whispered, cutting him off and grabbing his axe. “About 7 of them.”

“7?!” George whisper-shouted.

“I know. We just gotta be careful. Watch your back, don’t get caught off guard. Dying to these guys are one of the worst deaths.”

George nodded, pulling out his sword.

They creeped around the corner, silent except for the quiet rattling of bones.

The first skeleton saw them, raising it’s bony hand and stone sword, charging toward the pair. The others were not far behind.

They fought until only 3 enemies remained, dodging withering bones as they cut them down. 

George backed his skeleton towards the spawner, the groaning of blazes becoming more and more audible. 

George cut through the bones, the skeleton leaving nothing but dust and a few leftover bones.

He could only celebrate his victory for a few seconds before the rattling of bones sounded in his ear, followed by a loud “GEORGE!”

He was pushed out of the way, scraping his elbows on the rough nether brick. The sound of a short lived fight had him turning around, seeing Dream breathing heavily over a new patch of dust, one hand clinging to his stomach.

“Dream?” George asked quietly.

Dream turned to him, revealing a stab wound in his stomach, black around the edges. The wither had gotten him.

“G-George.” He whispered, his voice cracking in pain. 

He tried to take a step towards George before stumbling, falling to his hands and knees and crying out in pain.

“Dream!” George scrambled to his side, pulling him away from the spawner before settling down, placing his head in his lap.

“George, it hurts.” He whimpered quietly, looking up at him. Tears were pooled in his emerald eyes.

George hushed him, moving a stray piece of hair from mask and unclipping it, placing it at his side. “I know, Dream. It’ll be over soon.”

How he wished he had brought potions. 

Dream let out another whimper, curling in on himself. His face was pale, his hands cold.

George placed a hand in his, trying to provide as much comfort as he could during Dream’s last moments. He used his other hand to gently brush through Dream’s hair, occasionally scratching softly at his head. Withering was always the worst way to go. 

“George?” Dream’s voice was quiet, brittle and shaky. He didn’t have much time left. 

“I’m here Dream,” he reassured him softly.

“George I have to say something.”

George braced himself, knowing what was coming.

“Even though...even though you don’t love me back, I love you George,” he coughed, “I love you. Please, please say it back, just this once.”

_Oh._ He didn’t think George loved him. George sucked in a breath. Dream was wrong, so wrong. George was infatuated with him, so much so that even Sapnap noticed, Dream seeming to be the only oblivious one. He wanted to say it back. But he was scared. Scared that Dream would see how much he actually cared.

Dream squeezed his hand, the black spread throughout his entire body. “I-it’s okay George, you don’t have to, I know you don’t really love me, not like that.”

He let out a wet laugh, a few tears sliding down his cheeks. “It’s okay...” He trailed off, body going limp as his last breath left his body. He was dead.

George stared at the corpse in horror, feeling sick to his stomach. 

Dream had died thinking he was unloved.

And it was all George’s fault.


	6. Plus One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet

Dream awoke with an ache in his bones and a sick feeling in his stomach. God, he hated wither deaths. He looked at the dresser by his bed for his mask, before realizing George had it.

 _Oh yeah._ The last moments before his death crashed into him. He groaned, dragging a hand down his face. That was so _embarrassing._

And he made George sit with him as he died, watching his best friend be poisoned from the inside out. What a friend he was. 

He moved to get up, ready to look for George and apologize, before the door to his room slammed open, revealing a distraught George. His face was puffy.

_Has he been crying? ___

__George practically sprinted across the room, throwing himself at Dream, clinging tightly to the fabric of the back of his shirt._ _

__“George wha-“ Dream was beyond confused. George was not an affectionate person, and hugs were almost always out of the question._ _

__“Oh my god shut up I love you too you idiot i love you, i love you, i love you.” George said loudly, burying his face in Dream’s shoulder._ _

__Dream’s eyes widened in shock, his face heating up. “George what?”_ _

__George pulled back, his face splotchy red, eyes swimming with unsaid thoughts. “I love you Dream I’m sorry I didn’t say it sooner i was scared and then you got stabbed by the Wither and I still didn’t say it and felt like such a coward I’m sorry.” He rambled._ _

__

__Dream laughed, cutting George off._ _

__“What?”_ _

__“I can’t believe it took me dying for you to reveal your feelings for me.” Dream said, laughing harder._ _

__George’s eyes widened before he too fell into a fit of laughter, putting his forehead against Dream’s._ _

__“Hey George?” Dream asked once they had calmed down._ _

__George hummed._ _

__“I love you.”_ _

__“...”_ _

__“I love you too.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahshaha dONe


End file.
